Guardians of Misthalin
The Guardians of Misthalin are a newly formed Force in Gielinor. It controls most of Misthalin besides areas in control by other forces such as White Knights control Falador. The Guardians of Misthalin currently has 28,000 knights and hundred thousands more soldiers and guards. History The Guardians of Misthalin were created to defend the Misthalin region from any threat such as Zamorak's forces. Misthalin hasn't seen any action for a long time so the Guardians of Misthalin decided to establish a Naval fleet consisting of gay sailors. The Guardians of Misthalin are one of the most powerful army in Gielinor. Units Misthalin Elite Forces Division *1st Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *2nd Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *3rd Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *4th Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *5th Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *6th Misthalin Elite Forces Regiment *Misthalin Special Forces Regiment Royal Knights Distinction *1st Varrock Knights Regiment *2nd Varrock Knights Regiment *Elite Varrock Knights Regiment *Royal Varrock Knights Regiment *1st Varrock Soldiers Regiment *2nd Varrock Soldiers Regiment Royal Misthalin Navy Division *1st Royal Misthalin Navy Formation *2nd Royal Misthalin Navy Formation *3rd Royal Misthalin Navy Formation *1st Marine Corps *2nd Marine Corps Royal Misthalin Guard Division *1st Royal Guard Regiment *2nd Royal Guard Regiment *3rd Royal Guard Regiment *4th Royal Guard Regiment *1st Royal Elite Guard Regiment *2nd Royal Elite Guard Regiment *Supreme Misthalin Guard Regiment Leaders The leaders of the Guardians of Misthalin. Leader of the Guardians of Misthalin General of the Guardians of Misthalin ~Under Construction~ Ranks Ranks play an important part in the Guardians of Misthalin and in most armies and forces. Below are the ranks used by the Guardians of Misthalin: #Supreme General #Major General #Commander #Officer #Major #Lieutenant Captain #Field Captain #Staff Sergeant #First Class Sergeant #Second Class Sergeant #Third Class Sergeant #Lieutenant #First Class Private #Private Player Members Here's the list of members which are real RuneScape players who joined the G.O.M. ~List~ Elite Forces The Elite forces of the G.O.M are the most Advanced Division established in Misthalin. They are brave warriors dedicated to serve their region to protect and defend it from attacks. The Special Forces Regiment are specialized in sabotage missions where they have to steal important blueprints or raid an enemy base by surprise. They are also known as S.E.A.L.S (sea, air and land). They use diving suits to swim and they are launched from Victory Class Frigates during sea missions, fly with, duh what else... gnome gliders to their drop-off points during air missions and they sneak in with camouflage uniforms during land missions. Weaponry Armoury Royal Misthalin Knights ~Under Construction~ Navy The Guardians of Misthalin have their very own Navy which was established in the year 165. The purpose of establishing the Navy was to protect the seas of Misthalin and sometimes Asgarnia. During the battles of Gielinor, some of the ships in the list below were used, though the transport ships have never seen any action and were seldomly used as transporting freight from one place to another was only for sending goods to other regions such as the Royal Guard encampment in Morytania. Although the transport ships played important parts during The Great Sea Battle, they were quickly disbanded after the battle has ended. A few months later a delivery was made to deliver gunpowder to Port Sarim. One of the ships accidentally caught fire and exploded into a gigantic ball of flame. The whole dock was engulfed in flames. 79 people died in the tragic accident and 3 months later, The transport ships were decommissioned. Ships Battles These battles are the battles fought by the Navy. Note that some of the battles took place on land such as the Battle for Asgarnia. The battles that took place on land were handled by the marines, not the Navy. But the Navy were involved by sending troops to Asgarnia. Battle for Asgarnia Outcome The battle of Asgarnia has destroyed most of Port Sarim and badly damaged the wizards tower. Hundred thousands have died and supple lines to Misthalin have been cut. The largest battle ever fought by the Misthalin Navy has taken the world by surprise as news spread over Gielinor about the destruction of Port Sarim. The Attack Zamorakian invaders attacked Port Sarim to steal supplies from the last supply delivery. A ship travelling south spotted the invasion and contacted the Misthalin and Asgarnian Navy through a crystal ball. The Navies position their ships during the counter attack and wait. A few hours later, Port Sarim and Draynor village were bombarded by shells from Zamorak siege ships. The Asgarnian Navy sent out a few ships to intercept them but were unsuccessful as ballista boats and siege ships punched holes in the ships hulls. Later invasion ships stormed the port and destroyed most ships. Reinforcements came too late as most of Port Sarim had been destroyed. The Zamorakian ships, though, retreated all of a sudden when the leading ship was sunken by the RSS Leprechaun Misthalin Ship. A few days later they were expecting another attack but fortunately it never came. Weapons of Mass Destruction The G.O.M sometimes uses powerful weapons to siege on their targets such as catapults and cannons. Although the weapons are used rarely they have helped the G.O.M in many battles or invasions. Here are a list of the weapons used: ~Under Construction~